halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is it time yet?
2011? Is it time yet to start the Halloween 2011 project? What goals should we have this year? -- CocoaZen 01:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I think it's time. I've checked this wiki (for vandalism) nearly every day since October 31, 2010. Real good faitth edits started appearing at the end of August, evidence that people are already starting to think about Halloween. :How about this for a goal - 80 articles and no stubs by October 31? The no stubs part would be the hardest.--Simon Peter Hughes 06:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for keeping an eye on the wiki. I saw you had reverted a few problems. Are you an admin here already? Do you want to be? (Nevermind, I see you already are an admin.) ::I'm ok with 80 or even a higher article goal, but no stubs could discourage the creation of pages, especially later in the month. How about at least 90 articles with fewer than 10% stubs? -- CocoaZen 00:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Good point. Putting off new editors is the last thing we want to do. 90 articles with fewer than 10% stubs sounds good to me. I'd say that's a completely achievable goal. --Simon Peter Hughes 04:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) More Goals That brings up another good point. Should we have a goal to get more people involved? A target number of logged in users? Any users, including IP address edits (and maybe a few edits that accidentally show up as IP address edits)? If you think so, how many should we try to have? :Well, I don't think that my edit last night that accidentally showed up as an IP address should count as a seperate user, even if the wiki software thinks it does. :How about fifteen users, at least ten of them logged in, making at least one edit? :There's one more thing I'll do to promote this wiki. As you may know, I am the bureaucrat and the only active admin on Peanuts Wiki. I've long been planning to change the look of the main page at the start of October, to show Linus waiting in the pumpkin patch for the Great Pumpkin. When I do that I will add a link to Halloween Wiki on the main page too.--Simon Peter Hughes 03:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Like it! -- CocoaZen 03:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Time to revise number of articles goal? Well, we'll very soon have 90 articles. I think now the goal should be 110.--Simon Peter Hughes 04:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. We've still got a couple of weeks to go, and we've already created almost 20. There are many links to pages that have not been created yet. And we have to let the new folks have something to do. ;-) :-- CocoaZen 00:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Leave a message for Sarah Manley? Well, there are still two weeks to go. We've had six users since the project was launched. Getting nine more before October 31 is not impossible. As I recall, last year Sarah Manley wrote a blog about Halloween wikis and failed to mention this one. Should one of us send her a message saying, if you're going to do the same thing this year, pleeease mention Halloween Wiki. --Simon Peter Hughes 03:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it probably makes sense to ask for her help or someone else from staff or commons. Your comment on the blog entry I made also brought that back up to "recent", but didn't seem to get us any new editors. :-( -- CocoaZen 04:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I have been brave and left a message for Sarah Manley, saying "if you're going to do it again this year, please, please mention Halloween Wiki", with a link, of course. Now I'll sit back and wait.--Simon Peter Hughes 14:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC)